To Get the Girl
by NayruSapphire
Summary: Link is shy and always clams up in front of the girl he likes - which happens to be Zelda. Now he must win her affection with the help of some of the Smash gang, including some definite embarrassment for Link along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This will be another Zelink short story, but in SSBB. I really hope y'all enjoy it! ( story was requested by sippurp123 )**

**- There is Link's POV and no one's -**

**Chapter 1**

Link

"Don't even _try _to wear one of Peach's dresses." I warned my friend, Mario , in response to a dare my other friend, Fox, had proposed. "That can really only end badly."

Fox groaned playfully. "Come on, Link. You never let me have _any _fun!"

I chuckled. "No, I let you get away with _too much _fun." I told him matter-of-factly. "That's the problem."

Fox shrugged and glanced over at Mario who looked back at him in return. "It could'a been funny, though... especially 'cause he's so sh-"

"I am not-a short!" Mario protested, slamming a fist down on the table we sat at. His Italian accent and bushy moustache didn't exactly let anyone take him very seriously.

"Eh, get over it before ya try to go an' hurt ya'self on a brick or something again." Fox grumbled and Mario frowned deeply.

Suddenly the small Italian's expression changed when his eyes locked on something over my right shoulder. I furrowed my brows and started to turn.

"No, Link. Don't-a turn around-a yet!" Mario whispered loudly.

Fox rolled his eyes, glancing over my shoulder as well. "Mario, what the are ya - Link. Incoming. Just stay... cool." I was about to demand to know what they were talking about again when I heard her voice.

"Hello, Link."

I swallowed and slowly turned to see Zelda standing only, like... two feet away from me! I quickly shot up from my seat and - of course - stumbled which made me turn bright red.

"Oh, um, Zelda. H-hey." I stuttered, barely aware of my friends quietly slipping away to give me some privacy. I was perfectly fine and making jokes until Zelda came into the picture. I don't know what happens, I just completely freak out and I have no idea how to talk to her.

"Hi. How are you?" Zelda smiled gently, her hands clasped in front of her.

She was so beautiful - the most beautiful girl here at the Smash House where we all rested and hung out before going out and battling again. Her soft hair cascaded down her back in golden waves, some spilling over her shoulders to rest around the curve of her breasts. Her hourglass figure was perfect and those _eyes_...

"Link?" Zelda said, jarring me from my thoughts. She raised an eyebrow and I blinked, averting my eyes.

"Sorry, I just - I'm good. Great. Yeah." I cleared my throat, still able to feel the blush that heated my face. "A-and you?"

"Good... Maybe I should come back later?" She suggested.

"No, th - I - you can stay!" I practically yelled at her and she blinked, taking a small step back.

"Do you have some kind of stutter problem?" She asked seriously, her face sympathetic. She wasn't even trying to be rude. But she thought I had a freaking _stutter_?! For the love of Nayru!

"Hey, Zel! You comin'?" A voice called and Zelda turned her head swiftly toward the source.

"Yeah, just one sec!" She turned back to me. "Well, see you around, Link. You should get that checked out. Talk to you later!" She smiled and left.

My mouth dropped open and I stared after her. I. Am. Such. A. Fail...

"Dude..." Fox shook his head as he came to stand beside me, nose twitching, and looked after Zelda too. Mario stood on my other side, also watching.

"Mama mia..." he muttered quietly.

I sighed, turning away and sitting at the table again. Dropping my face into my hands, I muttered, "What am I gonba do?"

I felt the table shift slightly asboth of them sat too. Fox grunted in thought.

"Well, first ya need to chill out. You get freaked too easily."

I glanced up as Mario nodded. "And-a learn to speak-a properly."

Fox gave him a look. "What would ya know about girls? You're a flappin' plumber, Mario." He shook his head and returned his attention to me. I saw Mario frown and make a face at Fox. "What you need," Fox told me. "is help. Girl advice."

"I honestly don't think that any amount of advice will save me. She thinks I have a real medical stuttering problem, Fox! Nothing will help."

Fox winced slightly at that, then shrugged. "Probably not -"

"Thanks."

"- but it's worth a shot." He finished.

Mario rose from his seat. "I will-a ask around for any help-a!" His squat body hurried away.

I glanced at Fox and he smirked at me. "Then I will give you expert advice on women." He announced.

I nodded with a small sigh and shifted slightly in my seat. "Thanks." I told him.

"No problem." Fox grinned. "Now... you, my friend, are gonna get that girl."

**Alright! That was chapter 1! I hope you liked it and please review, I'd love to hear what y'all think and it motivates me to keep writing. Thanks! :)**

**By the way, sorry it's so short. The following chapters will be much longer, so... yeah. XD**

**- NayruSapphire**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is chapter two! Thank you everyone that reviewed/followed/favorited from chapter one! XD This one is pretty long, at least more than the first. It's interesting - I promise Fox is still straight, he's just... different haha I really hope you like it. Happy reading! :D**

Chapter 2

Link's POV

"Okay, Link." Fox's muffled voice came from behind the closed bathroom door as I sat on the sofa in my living room. We had come here and then Fox had left for a while to "go get something", then returned carrying a large bag. Before I could peek at the bag's contents, he'd slipped into the bathroom.

I looked up as Fox walked out... and my jaw practically dropped to the floor.

_"What the hell, Fox?!" _

Fox had emerged from the bathroom in a wig that let long brown hair flow down his back. A light blue floor-length dress wrapped around his muscular frame ( Very. Disturbing. ) and he even had a couple of brushes of makeup on his slightly furry face. That was going to be tough to get out...

"Trust me - it's necessary. I'm helpin' ya." He replied casually as if this was such a normal thing to him. And I hoped, for the love of Nayru, that it wasn't.

"Nothing about this seems helpful to me." I told him, averting my eyes from the sight before me. "In fact, the amount of mental scarring has just gone up about a gazillion percent!"

I looked up to see Fox roll his eyes. "You should be used to me by now." He pointed out. "Just... talk to me like I'm the beautiful Zelda." Fox put his hands on his hips, making a kissy face at me.

I made a face. "Dude, no offense, but you are one ugly ass girl."

Fox sniffled, still in character. "O. M. G!" He held a hand to his heart as best he could over the _freaking fake breasts _he made with a bra beneath the dress. "Right in the self-esteem! You are a _jerk, _Link."

_Wait - where'd the bra come from...? And how in the hell did I end up his friend...?_

I sighed and sank into my sofa again where Fox joined me. He made a face as he crossed his legs in a feminine manner, then slightly relaxed again. At this rate, there was no way I could have a chance with Zelda.

"I can't do this, you - oh, jeez." I would never get this image out of my mind. Ever.

"You know what? We are over!" Fox huffed in a high-pitched voice.

"We never started."

Fox rolled his eyes again. "Man, ya suck at talkin' to women." He reminded me.

I couldn't help a small, hopeless chuckle. "Sorry if I don't wanna hit on my best friend."

"It's not easy bein' a girl. Heels suck. Why don't _you _try?" Fox looked at me pointedly.

"There is _no way _I am wearing that!" I protested immediately. I would rather stick my face in a pot of boiling water. Or light myself on fire.

"Psh, no!" Fox scoffed. "I like this one. There's another for ya." I raised an eyebrow.

"Fox, why, in the name of the goddesses do you have dresses?!"

He shrugged.

I wondered if I should be concerned.

Rising from the sofa with a soft rustle of fabric, Fox returned to the bathroom where he shuffled around a bit and then emerged once again, holding up a dark green dress he must have brought with him too. "Green is your color." He said.

...Definitely concerned.

I jumped up, taking a step back. "No." I said firmly as he advanced towards me.

"Come on, Link!" Fox pleaded, laughing at my reaction.

"There is nothing you can do to get that thing on me!" I exclaimed.

...

I crossed my arms angrily over my dark-green-dress-clad chest, frowning deeply. Apparently... Fox had a damn death wish.

"Even though this pro'bly won't help in any way at all - some awesome memories and stories'll come outta this!" Fox winked with a smirk.

"You did this for no legit reason?!" I demanded, stumbling slightly in my heels.

"It's kinda funny."

I locked my jaw, raising a clenched fist as I stalked towards him.

No One's POV

"So how did your conversation with Link go?" Samus winked at Zelda. They sat in the foyer of the Smash House on one of the large couches, cross-legged and facing each other.

Zelda bit her lip slightly. "Well, kind of awkward." She admitted slowly.

Samus grinned, flashing her perfect, even white teeth. "I was watching and that guy _totally _likes you!"

Zelda raised her deep blue eyes to Samus's face, eyebrows lifted. "Do you really... think so?" She asked uncertainly.

"Are you kidding? You'd have to be blind not to see it!" Samus was always enthusiastic when talking about Zelda's love life. Or... lack of one...

Zelda shrugged, still unsure. "He seemed so out of it though."

"Duh!" Samus exclaimed. "He was nervous. You should seriously try talking to him again."

Zelda smiled a little at the idea. "Yeah... I guess you're right." She said. "Maybe I just caught him off guard or something."

Samus nodded, her blonde ponytail swishing with the movement. "Of course I'm right!"

"Hey, Samus." A deep, gravelly voice intervened and the two women lifted their eyes to see Snake standing there. "Zelda." He nodded to her in greeting, never a man of many words.

Samus beamed. "Hey!" She shot up from the couch, throwing her arms around Snake's neck and planting a big kiss on his cheek. She glanced down at Zelda. "Snake and I have plans... will you be alright?"

Zelda nodded with a smile and stood as well. "Yeah, I should talk to him on my own anyway."

"Alright, girlie! I'll see ya later! Expecting details..." she winked, then walked away eagerly with Snake's arm wrapped around her slim waist.

Taking a deep breath, Zelda headed in the direction of Link's room.

...

Zelda stood in front of Link's door, fingers curling and uncurling nervously. Finally she lifted a hand and knocked firmly, but not too loud.

There was an angry sounding exclamation and some shuffling before the door was suddenly swung open to reveal a flushed Link. Someone came to stand beside him and she realized it was... Fox.

But...

They. . .

Both of them wore... dresses and heels; Fox's face was covered in somewhat smeared makeup. Link seemed to register who it was at the door and his eyes widened.

"Z-Zelda." He swallowed visibly.

They were both panting slightly and Link's face was red; their hair was ruffled and messy as well as their... clothing.

_So... Link's on _that _side of the fence? _

"Um..." Zelda said uncomfortably. "I should go."

"This isn't what it looks like." Fox said casually, almost nonchalant.

Link spoke up, shaking his head violently. "We were just, like, trying something." He realized what that sounded like and tried to correct himself. "I mean-!"

"It's okay, Link." Zelda said, accepting, and blushed a bit. "I don't mind if this is what you like. See you... around." She smiled a slightly shaky smile and hurried away, red with embarrassment.

_Well... that kind of... failed._

Link's POV

Fox shut the door as it seemed that I had frozen in place. I didn't know what to do. I had completely forgotten my appearance when I'd opened the door. Fox stood, finally looking a bit awkward. Good.

"Sorry, dude." He said. I know he didn't do it on purpose. But I was still kinda pissed.

"Oh goddesses..." I breathed. This was awful. Would she still talk to me? Ever?

Fox's nose twitched as he said, "Well, it could have been worse."

I slowly turned around to face him. "Fox..." I began, watching him. Sometimes he was an idiot! "Fox - that could not have gone _worse._"

He waved his hand lazily. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"She thinks I'm _gay!_"

"That..." Fox mumbled, pushing my hands off of him. "Could be a problem."

It took everything I had not to punch him right in that stupid fuzzy face of his.

**Thanks for reading, please review! Pit will show up in the next one XD and maybe Peach... stay tuned! Thanks guys! :)**

**- NayruSapphire**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! I'm so glad you guys like the story so far and thanks for favoriting and following! Special thanks to Dusk Mind, sippurp123, and Spawnzilla014 for reviewing the last chapter. I loved reading y'all's responses! :) So thank you! Anyway - here's chapter 3, so enjoyyy! :D**

Chapter 3

Link's POV

"C'mon, Link. Ya gotta get up sometime!" Fox said, standing in front of me.

"No." I grumbled in response as I sat slumped on the sofa in my room ( in normal clothes, mind you... ).

"Oh, come on. We just gotta fix it."

"Zelda thinks... I am gay. That _we _are gay. For each other."

"So let's fix it!"

I lifted my eyes up to Fox's expectant face. "Yeah, that's what you said last time. You will just make it worse."

Fox fell onto the couch beside me with a heavy sigh. "Okay, dude. This time I got Mario to ask some girls for help. Some of Zelda's friends." He looked at me with a smile. "It'll be good. Mario, Pit, and Snake will be there though."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why Pit and Snake?"

Fox shrugged. "Snake will be there with Samus and Pit is there because Mario told him everything and he wanted in on it, so..."

I let out a long sigh/groan. "Okay... I can't believe I'm saying this, but okay. Let's go." I'd already pretty much resigned myself to having no chance with Zelda ever now anyway. So what else could I lose?

...

Everyone had decided to meet in Mario's room. Pit, Snake, Peach, and Samus all squeezed onto Mario's small couches. Mario himself was seated comfortably in an armchair. I couldn't believe we were actually holding a meeting on my inability to talk to women.

Fox and I were greeted with scattered "hellos" as we walked in. Once we'd all settled, Fox spoke up next to me.

"Okay, so all-a you know what's goin' on, yeah?"

Everyone nodded and I swore Mario was trying to stifle a smile, that little-

"Link." Samus said and I turned my attention to her. "If it helps any... Zelda really likes you already."

She... liked me already? Well, probably not after the dress incident with Fox. Still... if I'd known that...

"Thanks, Samus." I told her with a nod and a small smile which she returned. It helped a bit. "So..." I cleared my throat. "Does anybody know what I should do?"

Pit raised his hand that wasn't gripping his ever-present bow and spoke. "I might be able to help-"

"Hey, yeah!" Fox interrupted. "Pit could shoot her!"

"Wh-what? Why?!" I exclaimed. "Is that some sick way of saying that the only way I can talk to a girl is if she's _dead?!_"

"No, no, no. Like... Cupid or whatever." Fox explained.

"Um, I'm not cupid." Pit stated matter-of-factly.

"But you're an angel!" Fox said.

"I don't think it works like that..." Pit replied slowly.

Peach huffed. "That is not going to happen. No one is shooting her!"

"Yes, please don't." I said, looking pointedly at Pit who raised his hands in front of him innocently.

"Whoa, I'm not shooting anyone who doesn't deserve it." Pit assured me, glancing at Fox like he was going to make his point on who _did _definitely deserve it.

Fox grumbled under his breath.

Taking a deep breath, I released it and looked around the room again.

Snake made a low noise in the back of his throat. "We could drug her and drag her here and torture her until she went out with you whether she liked it or not."

That statement was met with several odd expressions and gaping mouths.

Samus patted his arm. "Um, sweetheart. You can't use that method in _every _situation." She reminded him softly. "We talked about this."

"Right." Snake said in his deep gravelly voice. "Sorry."

I nodded slowly, hoping he went nowhere near Zelda.

Peach stood up, hands planted on her slim hips. "Link. You obviously need a woman's help. And it's pretty simple."

"Yeah, if you wanna do it the _boring _way." Fox muttered and I punched his arm.

"At least-a it has a chance of working!" Mario intervened.

"Fine." Fox grunted.

Peach nodded. "Well, she already likes you. You really just need to talk to her. Without getting nervous."

I frowned. That seemed almost impossible.

Samus seemed to notice my doubt. "Link - you just need to calm down." She said. "And Zelda gets just as nervous when you talk to her."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Samus nodded. "She's a girl just like us - she won't bite."

I nodded. I had no clue why I seemed unable to talk to Zelda like a normal person.

"I think if you went on one date with her, you'd be more comfortable with talking to her." Pit added. "So just do that."

"Exactly, Link!" Peach clapped her hands together. "Just take a breath and ask. Simple as that. And just think - if you can't talk to her now, you'll just go through life all lonely not being able to talk to women and wondering what could've been if you'd just gotten one date as you slowly die alone, no one with you but Fox."

I glanced over at Fox, who waved at me, and back to Peach. I nodded quickly.

"Okay." I said. That was motivation enough.

"Alright!" Samus smiled. "She's down at the courtyard right now. We'll help you in any way we can along the way."

I bit my lip nervously, but nodded again as I stood.

...

I strolled across the soft grass of the courtyard, eyes scanning for Zelda. The others had said they'd be around, but I didn't know what that meant...

Finally, my searching gaze fell on Zelda who knelt gracefully among the various flowers coloring the yard. But then my eyes also fell on who was behind her. My walk slowed as I watched Marth reach down to tap Zelda's shoulder. However, before he could, a dark shape suddenly shot out of the bush behind him and Marth disappeared as Snake dragged him into the shrubbery, hidden. A muscled arm appeared, giving me a thumbs up before disappearing again as Zelda rose from the ground, glancing around for the strange noise. Then she saw me.

"Hey, Zelda..." I said a bit shakily as I stood in front of her, resisting the urge to glance at the bush Marth had vanished into. I tried to keep the stutter out of my voice.

Zelda smiled a little awkwardly. "Hi."

"Zelda, I..." I looked at her, feeling my resolve slipping.

"Yes?" She pressed, watching me.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled on every amount of courage I had. Which _should _be a lot, considering which piece of the Triforce I held.

"Zelda, I promise you I am not gay and I don't dress up like that regularly or EVER and Fox was just being dumb, you know Fox, because I've been trying to just ask if you would like to go on a date with me." It all came out in one breath and I watched her, gauging her reaction.

Zelda watched me carefully, probably unsure on how to respond. Her eyebrows had lifted high enough to join her hairline and her lips parted as if she wanted to say something.

Finally she spoke. "So... that whole thing with the dresses... that wasn't you and Fox, like..."

"No, no, no." I reassured her. "A total misunderstanding. You have to believe me. I am totally straight!" I felt braver every time I spoke confidently.

Zelda pursed her lips, nodding. "To be honest." She said, smiling a little. "I'm glad to hear that. I was hoping that wasn't the case."

"No, just Fox and another one of his... ya know." I shrugged.

Zelda laughed a little. "I know what you mean."

I grinned. "So... do you want to? Go on a date with me, I mean?"

Zelda blushed lightly and nodded. "Yes. I'd love to."

"G-great!" I said, nodding. "Then I'll, uh... how about eight o'clock tonight?"

Zelda nodded eagerly. "Okay. I'll see you then!" She said, beaming from ear to ear and it was the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. She waved and skipped away. I turned around slowly, as if in a trance. I had a date with her...! I looked up to see the others waiting for me, all of them smiling.

"You did it!" They said, based off my own expression and I nodded.

"Now we have to make sure that date goes perfectly!" Peach exclaimed, smiling.

This would be interesting, but still...

I got a date with Zelda!

**Okay, almost to the end. I was wondering - do you guys wanna see a lemon in the last chapter? ( Of course it would be awkward and cute haha ) But just lemme know if you want one or not, either a full lemon scene or kind of a make-an-inference ending or none.**

**Anyway, thanks and don't forget to review on your way out! :D**

**- NayruSapphire**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone! Here is the final chapter - it's fairly long - and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading! :D ( Warning: An awkward lemon lies within this chapter! )**

**Chapter 4**

No One's POV

Zelda swept her golden hair behind her shoulders as Samus ran a comb swiftly through it.

"I can't believe you finally got a date with Link!" Samus exclaimed, laughing lightly.

"I know - took him long enough." Zelda replied, grinning. She couldn't help the pink that bloomed in her cheeks at the thought of a date with Link. She seemed nonchalant on the outside, but inside - she was freaking out. Zelda just hoped that it was great and that everything went well.

Samus grabbed Zelda's shoulders and spun the Hylian princess around to face her. "All done!" Samus announced.

Zelda grinned at her friend. "Thank you, Samus-"

A light knock on the door to Zelda's room interrupted and Samus made a huge show of it, laughing softly. Zelda rolled her eyes playfully, pretending not to be nervous, when in reality - those stupid, notorious butterflies did all sorts of aerial tricks in her stomach. Taking a deep breath, Zelda took a step towards the door.

...

Link's POV

I smoothed my slightly shaking hands over my nice dark green tunic - excluding sword, shield, and any other weapons.

"Does this look weird?" I asked as I stood in front of my bathroom mirror, finding every possible thing wrong with what I wore. ...Is that _another _loose thread-?

"Dude, chill." Fox shrugged. "Start doin' that and I'll have t'question your sexuality again." A small smirk tilted up a corner of his mouth.

"Okay - can we forget the whole 'thought I was gay' incident?" I said flatly, emerging from the bathroom and sending him a pointed look. "The incident that was _your _fault, by the way."

"Ah, shut up." Fox grumbled, rising from the couch to inspect my clothes. "And ya look fine; don't sweat it."

I nodded and exhaled deeply, my breath catching as my eyes glanced over a clock and I saw the time.

"Crap!" I exclaimed, making my way to the door. "First date with Zelda and I'm gonna be late - see ya, Fox! Thanks... sort of!"

He waved lazily as I bolted out the door toward Zelda's room.

...

Stepping up to Zelda's door, I raised my arm and rapped my knuckles lightly against it. A few seconds later, Zelda pulled the door open and grinned widely.

"Hey, Link." She said, opening the door wider.

"Hi, Zel-" I stopped when I took in her appearance. She wore a deep blue dress that matched her eyes and had thin straps over her shoulders hugging the fabric to her breasts. The dress outlined her slim waist and the sensual curves of her hips, then trailed all the way down, spilling onto the floor. Elbow length gloves adorned her arms and her hair fell around her shoulders and down her back in soft curls.

"Link?"

"Goddesses, you look beautiful." I murmured hoarsely. I cleared my throat slightly. Zelda's cheeks ignited with a deep red that colored her cheeks and traveled up to the tips of her ears.

"Th-thank you." She glanced down shyly, then back to me and I smiled at her.

"Alright, you two!" Samus, whom I just noticed standing there, said from just behind Zelda. "You have fun now!" She winked playfully.

I blinked, nodding, and held my hand out for Zelda, who took it. She stepped over the threshold, waved to Samus, then walked with me in the direction of the courtyard.

"So where are we going?" Zelda asked after a few moments, her hand warm in mine.

"Uh, you'll see." I said, smiling at her. She smiled back, then sighed dramatically.

"Fiiine..."

I chuckled softly and the rest of the walk was filled with conversations about whatever came to mind. Battle stats on people at the Smash House, friends, et cetera...

Finally, we passed several shops and restaurants and I scanned for the one I was looking for. When I spotted it, I tugged Zelda after me as I made my way toward an authentic Zoran diner.

Zelda gasped softly from behind me when she saw our destination and I smiled to myself.

"Oh, I love this place, but I hardly get to go!" She said. I'd actually overheard her talking about this place a while ago.

"I know." I stated simply, leading her inside. A whole wave of exotic scents escaped out the door as I opened it. We walked inside and got a place, sitting at a small two-person table near the back.

"This is great, Link!" Zelda said, leaning forward a little to be heard over the many conversations going on in the crowded restaurant.

"I'm glad you like it." I beamed at her and she returned the smile, before leaning back to glance over her menu. Once we'd ordered food and drinks, Zelda resorted to watching me. I raised an eyebrow and smiled a little.

"What?"

Zelda shrugged."I dunno. You're..." she just shrugged again and I chuckled.

"I hope that's a good silent shrug." I said and she laughed.

"It is, don't worry."

I was amazed at how relaxed I was at the moment. I guess I just needed to ask her out, have a conversation and... it was nice. Being able to talk normally to a girl without stuttering.

"You look nice."

Her statement pulled me from my thoughts and it took me a second to register what she'd said.

"Oh, yeah... thank you."

Zelda smiled and suddenly our food was set in front of us. We thanked them for the food and Zelda looked at hers hungrily.

"Oh, this looks great!" She exclaimed, putting a large bite in her mouth. I laughed, taking a bite of my own food.

...

Zelda casually looped her arm through mine as we exited the restaurant, grinning. "Link, that was really fun! _Even _the part where you spilled water on me." She laughed.

I blushed deeply. "Yeeaahh... sorry about that..." I said.

Zelda shook her head, giggling. "It's pretty dry now." She nudged my side playfully and I grinned at her. We headed back toward her room, with her laying her head on my shoulder as we walked. She smelled good. Citrus-y with... something fruity.

We stepped up to her door and she pushed it open. "You wanna... come in?" She asked, nibbling her lower lip and looking at me.

"Sure." I smiled, walking in after her. She turned and shut the door behind me after I was inside. I lowered myself onto the couch and watched her walk over to me.

"Well, I think I'm going to change into something more comfortable real quick." Zelda told me and I nodded, leaning back. She whirled around and headed towards her room. For some reason, my hands were sweaty and I had to wipe them on my tunic several times.

Zelda emerged from her room again, still in the dress, and said, "Link, could you come here a second?"

Warily, I stood and slowly moved toward her, stepping into her room.

Zelda looked up at me. "You mind helping me with this?" She asked, then turned around, lifting her hair up off her neck and revealing the zipper of her dress. I cleared my throat.

"Sure." I said, but it came out kind of strangled and my hands grew slightly sweaty again. My breathing sped up, my heart starting to race. What the hell?

My hands shakily went up to grip the slim zipper between my thumb and index finger, sliding it down. The damn zipper decided to teasingly run all the way down, past her waist and I blinked, exhaling, and kept my eyes on the nape of her neck. But my hands moved of their own accord and slid over the smooth skin of her back. They trailed up and slowly removed the straps from her shoulders, fingers gliding down her arms. Her skin was hot beneath my hands, her scent intoxicating-

I cleared my throat again and pulled my hands away. "There ya go!" I announced, voice cracking slightly. Zelda released her hair and turned to face me again.

"Thank you." She mumbled, smiling, and rose to her tip-toes to press her lips to mine. Holy crap... Holy _crap! Holy CRAP! _

Zelda was kissing me. Her mouth was on mine and moved passionately. But I sort of... froze. None of my limbs would respond, or my lips, and eventually she pulled away a little.

"Sorry, I don't know what... sorry." I stuttered quietly, apparently having lost my cool once again.

Zelda shook her head, smiling up at me. "Do you not want to kiss me...?"

"No, I do!" It just sort of slipped out, but I really did...

"Then kiss me." Zelda said softly, eyebrows lifting slightly, expectant. Just hearing her say that, I wanted to kiss her more. So, boldly, I leaned forward and kissed her...

But our teeth collided slightly and our noses smashed together. I pulled back and shook my head, blushing. Zelda laughed.

"Sorry." I said again.

"Just try again." Zelda took my face in her hands and pulled me forward, tilting my head slightly so we could actually kiss. I was aware of my teeth this time, though, but as I self-conciously kept my teeth back, I was giving her an awkward kiss with my lips sucked into my mouth beneath my teeth.

I pulled away again. "Okay, wait - ugh!" I said, running a hand through my hair. This was horrible. I couldn't even kiss her right! ...With Fox's idiotic methods, I am glad this topic hadn't come up...

"Link, it's okay." Zelda said, a hand on my cheek, and she smiled lightly. "Just... like this. Relax." Her hands wandered over my shoulders and down my arms. I took a deep breath and relaxed as she brought her lips to mine again. I pressed my lips against hers, kissing her back. Our mouths finally moved together, molding perfectly against each other's. She wound her arms around my neck and I had no clue where to put my hands, so on instinct they curved over her waist.

Zelda kept her mouth on mine as she slowly moved and let her dress fall off completely. My breath hitched in my throat, but we kept our lips pressed together as she held her body up against mine. I felt her breasts on my chest, one of her legs placed strategically between my legs. Zelda gently tugged at the front of my tunic and we made our way toward her bed. Nervously, I slightly stumbled and stepped on her foot.

I meant to apologize again, but she just giggled and returned her lips to mine. We finally fumbled through the room, landing kind of weird on her bed with me on top. Zelda rolled so that she was above me, working at my belt. Then my tunic. Eventually I was just down to my smallclothes, my chest bare.

I shakily brought my hand up her back, fumbling with the hook on the back of her bra. My fingers worked with it, but the damn thing would not work with _me. _Smirking, Zelda sat up, straddling my hips, and reached behind her to undo the hook. It gave and she slipped her bra off and I felt the blood pounding in my ears, gasping out short breaths. She put her hands around mine, bringing them up to press against her breasts. _Ohhh shiiit...! _

Pressing my lips together, I could definitely feel myself getting harder by the second. Zelda smiled knowingly and leaned over to kiss me again, passionately. My hands remained on her full breasts, lightly squeezing, which elicited a soft moan from her. She pulled away again and slid off her underwear. While she did so, I hurriedly tried to tug mine off as well. Which, of course, failed... Blushing again, I finally kicked them off, resulting in another small giggle from Zelda. Suddenly she was beneath me and I was over her, taking in all of her beauty. She really was gorgeous - the moonlight filtering through her window casting an almost ethereal glow over her soft skin. She spread her legs beneath me and I swallowed, breathing heavily, and my heart raced at what was about to happen.

I pushed my hips forward, sliding easily into her. A soft gasp escaped past her lips and she squeezed her eyes shut. Her arms tightened around me and I felt her controlling her breathing. I saw a small tear slip from the corner of her eye and I looked at her.

"Zelda, I'm sorry." I breathed. "Do you want me to st-"

"No, no, it's not your fault..." she took a deep breath. "Just wait." So I waited for her to get used to it as I leaned my head down and gently kissed her tear away. Zelda looked up at me with a smile, nodding slowly.

"I'm okay. You can keep going." She whispered. Watching her expression, I began moving my hips against hers and she released a breathy moan, my name mixed in. After a few seconds, I thrusted a bit faster, rocking against her rhythmically. She felt so good. It was the most incredible feeling. I never thought I'd actually ever be with her like this.

"Oh, Link." Zelda gasped. "Faster, please..." So I obliged and sped up, her own hips keeping up with me and meeting my thrusts every time. I buried my face in her neck and inhaled deeply, her heady, floral scent invading my senses. I kissed her neck, hoping to the goddesses I didn't ruin anything. She moaned and soon my groans of pleasure mixed with hers as we moved against each other passionately. A thin sheet of sweat had formed on our skin, our hips sliding against each other's as my thrusts became quicker and deeper.

Zelda threw her head back and she arched her back off the bed, moaning loudly and crying out my name. Her whole body tensed as she climaxed, her fingers curling tightly in the sheets. Feeling her tense around me triggered my own climax and her cries of ecstasy pushed me over the edge. I gave a few more deep thrusts, helping both of us to ride out our waves of pleasure.

We lay panting side by side and Zelda turned onto her side to lightly stroke my cheek. I was still registering what had just transpired.

"You okay, Link?" Zelda mumbled, scooting closer to me. I turned my head to face her as she propped her head in her hand, supported by her elbow. She looked down at me, concerned.

"Oh, I'm... great." I reassured her. "That was... incredible..." Zelda smiled and gave a light peck on my cheek.

"Sorry it wasn't perfect, though..." I said, referring to my inexperience and fumbling. Zelda laughed softly, laying her head on my chest and tracing her fingertip over my skin.

"Are you kidding?" She murmured. "It _was _perfect." She giggled again and pulled me into another deep kiss.

Hmm... I could get used to this...

**Welp! That was the FINAL chapter! I really hope you guys liked it. I tried making the lemon awkward and rewrote it a couple times, so... if it sucks - I'm really sorry.**

**For those of you who care XD - I should be updating Trusting Trust soon!**

**And I want to thank everyone that supported me through this whole story and everyone that reviewed! Special thanks to sippurp123 who gave me the concept of this story in the first place! :)**

**Thank you guys and keep a look out for more of my stuff! Love ya! XD**

**- NayruSapphire**


End file.
